


Somnophilia

by Shtwriter_yup_datsme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Gabriel (Supernatural), Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sam Winchester Has Mental Health Issues, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtwriter_yup_datsme/pseuds/Shtwriter_yup_datsme
Summary: Sam takes his drunk boyfriend home after a wild night with friends and Sam just can't resist his urges
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The somnophiliac may create an unconscious state in the victim by drugging them, or may engage in sex with someone who is inebriated or asleep
> 
> The perpetrator becomes attracted to the idea of a sexual participant who is unable to resist their advances.

Sam put Gabriel down against the armchair of the couch and started to strip him, his drunk boyfriend struggled and groaned, his eyes could only open for a few seconds and even then he could barely keep them like that

Sam pulled down Gabriel's jeans and Gabe kicked "Sshh, it's okay baby" Sam whispered trying to calm Gabe "Sam, I don't think I want to...ah-ah" He whimpered as Sam slipped a finger into him

"Sam..no, w-wait"

"Sshh, Gabe I'll be gentle" Once he was done stretching Gabriel he pulled himself from his pants and stroked his dick, he began pushing himself into Gabriel and his boyfriends eyes flew open as he was suddenly penetrated

Sam knew that it was a little fucked up but he just liked it so much and if he told Gabriel about his..feelings he wouldn't want to try it

Sam kept a firm hold on Gabe's wrists -being careful to not hurt him- to keep him from moving too much but when he hit Gabriel's prostate it wasn't hard to keep him from struggling anymore

He was being gentle, he wasn't hurting Gabe-..he would _never_

"Oh Sam!-mmph"

Sam smiled, see?- Gabriel liked it  
"Feels good huh baby?" He moaned and Gabriel honestly had mixed feelings and the pleasure did feel good, but he was too tired to answer

Sam's pace quickened and Gabe was nearly asleep but Sam didn't mind, he brushed a hand in Gabe's hair and smiled at his beautiful boyfriend, he leaned in and kissed Gabriel's unconscious lips before he pulled out and jerked his cum onto Gabriel's face

Sam couldn't help but smile..Gabe just looked so pretty, he took out his phone and snapped a picture of the beautiful sight

After a few seconds he finally pulled out and cleaned them both up -apparently Gabriel though asleep had cum covering his shirt with his release- he picked Gabriel up and took him upstairs stripping him fully and replacing his clothes with pajamas

Then he cuddled up with his boyfriend and fell asleep

-

"Hey did we have sex last night?" Gabe asked when he woke up the next morning, he felt sore, -down there- and he didn't know why

Sam nodded "Yeah did you forget?" He asked innocently and Gabe frowned, he honestly couldn't remember and with him being drunk he never would've consented..but he trusted Sam

"..Yeah, I- I must have"


	2. Somnophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One week after Sam's slip up

It was around 10:30 pm, Gabe and Sam were getting ready to go to bed and Sam was in the shower when his phone started ringing 

Gabriel glanced at the bathroom door and decided to just answer it, "This is Sam Winchester's phone how may I help you?" He asked jokingly already know who it was, via caller ID

_"Where's Sam?"_

"He's in the shower" 

Dean huffed _"Great, I'll just call him tomorrow"_

"What is this call regarding?" Gabe asked playfully, and Dean scoffed on the other line _"None of your business Shorty"_

Gabe laughed "G'night to you too Dean" He hung up and when he went to turn off the phone, he got curious and decided to snoop around a bit, but Sam didn't really have anything to hide for him to find so he didn't really think that it would be too exciting 

He half planned to just played games he had downloaded, until he stumbled upon a picture, of him...half naked, and asleep..with his dick out and cum on him- his face..oh god 

He put two and two together fast and thought back to all those dreams he used to have that felt way too real- and the morning when he asked Sam why his ass hurt

He went pale, and then the door opened and Sam stepped out, in a damp shirt and sweatpants, toweling off his hair "What's wrong?" He asked slowly and Gabe wordlessly stood handing Sam the phone 

His boyfriend frowned and looked down at the phone, eyes widening "Gabe..fuck" 

Gabriel blinked sitting down "You had sex with me..while I was asleep?" 

_Fuck,_ Sam swallowed "Technically, you were awake when we started.." 

Gabe shook his head; after his hangover little things started to come back from that night, but they didn't really make sense so Gabriel didn't waste time reading into them "I was really drunk Sam..you didn't..." 

"I'm so sorry- Gabe I know it was weird, and I shouldn't have-"

"No you shouldn't have" Gabriel agreed, slightly pissed "You didn't have to do that to me!- I would've let you.." 

Sam was lost "What?" 

"You've done it before..only I woke up and- I guess didn't really care..but if you'd just asked I'd let you" It was only a few months ago, he'd fallen asleep while watching TV and Sam decided to shove his dick in Gabe's mouth while he was sleeping

Gabe woke up during but once he understood what was going on he calmed down a bit and pretended to be asleep, to avoid startling Sam..and talking about a very awkward situation 

"Wha-are you serious?"

"Yeah- but since you like getting me drunk-" 

Sam sat down next to Gabe "'I don't like getting you drunk' Gabe it just happened..okay-I've never done it while you were drunk..except for that one time- I didn't hurt you..did I?" 

"..not really no" 

"..So you're okay with me...doing that, while you're asleep?" 

Gabe shrugged "Just tell me these things" He sighed "I like making you happy Sam, but not when I'm drunk- or when I tell you to stop" He said seriously, remembering when he had said no 

Sam nodded "Yeah, I got it" He kissed Gabe "Thanks for being so cool about..everything" 

-

So they talked, and set rules- never when Gabe was drunk and if he ever says no, Sam stops immediately and Gabe wears a butt plug everyday, just in just in case Sam was ever in the mood 

It was supposed to be weird yes, but Sam enjoyed it and Gabriel didn't mind, of course they still had awake sex, but somehow their relationship was stronger then ever 

Besides there were some upsides like Gabe waking up to a pair of very familiar lips wrapped around his cock every now and then..

It was early into the morning, maybe 3am- when Sam woke up not being able to sleep- Gabriel on the other hand was deep asleep, having not gotten enough rest for days- being overworked with cake orders and such 

Sam sat up on his knees, shifting the bed a little but Gabe didn't wake up, he turned Gabriel over onto his back and discarded the blanket

He had decided that if he wasn't going to sleep anytime soon he might as well take advantage of it, pulling down Gabriel's boxers he pushed up his legs- showing the beautiful jeweled plug up Gabriel's ass that was soon to be replaced with his cock

He gently eased the toy out of Gabe and his boyfriend whimpered slightly, Sam grabbed some lube and rubbed a bit over his cock, to ease the penetration 

When he was done he began to slowly slide into Gabriel, he had one hand guiding his cock while the other held onto Gabriel's waist, his boyfriend groaned at the tight feeling but stayed asleep 

Sam didn't know why but it turned him the fuck on, making more blood rush straight to his dick

He didn't forget about Gabriel though, he'd work the man's cock every so often, he liked it when Gabe would moan quietly or whimper 

He spread Gabriel's legs further apart for better access and bottomed out completely, sighing contentedly as he was seated inside Gabriel, he then pulled out almost slipping from Gabe's tight entrance and slammed back in with a rough grunt 

Not too hard but hard enough that Gabriel slowly began to wake up, "..Mmph, yeah..Sam, feels good" He moaned as he grasped what was happening, Sam smiled and brushed the hair out of Gabe's face- how could one man be so perfect? He thought 

He was honestly still shocked that Gabe _let_ him do this, instead of slapping him across the face and calling him a freak..he probably should've done that but he didn't..against all of Gabe's better judgement he sat and listened, and he didn't even judge Sam's actions once

Gabe wasn't awake completely but he was enough to grind his hips down, meeting Sam's cock halfway and Sam bent down to kiss Gabriel, slow and careless as he drove home, thrusting his hips harder, aiming for Gabriel spot

Gabriel nodded almost frantically feeling his orgasam near "Mm fuck Sammy- so good..close"

Sam kissed him again, moaning against Gabriel's lips as he spilled his seed deep inside Gabe's hole

He finished Gabriel off with a few jerks to his cock before he pulled out, plugging Gabriel up again, he re-clothed them and fell besides Gabriel, able to sleep now having been tired out by the sex 

Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel with a soft smile

_Yeah, he definitely liked their new arrangement_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this one!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened that time when Gabe fell asleep on the couch

Gabriel was deep asleep on the couch, when Sam got out of the shower- he looked his boyfriend over and he just couldn't stop the thought from running through his mind, he bit his lip- rubbing his crotch 

He gently turned Gabriel onto his back and climbed onto Gabe's chest not letting his whole weight down, he let his thumb play with Gabe's lips 

He took out his cock, rubbing his length, he spread open Gabriel's lips with the head of his hard cock, Gabriel's mouth opened invitingly

Sam slowly and carefully pressed himself further inside Gabriel's mouth, he moaned at the velvet feel of Gabriel's mouth and lax tongue against his cock

He wrapped his other hand around Gabriel's neck squeezing not hard, but just enough to turn him on even more 

Gabriel groaned tiredly around Sam's dick, he opened his eyes slightly just enough to see Sam's head thrown back while he sat on his chest

He was confused but soon realized what was going on and willed himself to calm down and just let Sam do what he needed to

He let his eyes fall closed again and he pretended to be asleep, Sam continued to move just enough that it made perfect moans fall from his lips 

He knows he's close and should pull out but he gives it a few extra seconds before finally complying and jerking himself onto Gabriel's lips, smearing his cum over them 

He gave a content sigh tucking himself back into his sweats and climbing off of Gabriel, he crouched down to kiss his sleeping boyfriend on the head "Love you so much baby" He whispered and stood to go grab a towel to clean up Gabriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might continue this- y'all have any ideas?

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all want a pt2?


End file.
